My Candy Girl
by Ve Wolowitz
Summary: Menuruti Tenten agar menemaninya pergi ke festival musim panas setelah menjalankan misi membuatnya menemukan seorang "candy girl". R&R, please?


Summary: Melihatnya mengulum lollipop itu membuatnya sedikit pusing dan merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu di perut. Mau tak mau dia harus berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan menggoda itu.

 _Disclaimer_ : _Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's and the story is mine. Any similarity is only a coincidence._

 _Warning:_ _kinky situation (?)_ , _no lemons, short_ , _languages_ , gaje, agak OOC mungkin, sifat per karakter lebih ke Naruto SD, makanya mungkin agak somplak, mudah-mudahan ga kebangeten, judul ga nyambung, _based on author's insane fantasy and The Archies' "Sugar, Sugar"_.

 _Ve_ _Wolowitz_ _Proudly Present_

 _My Candy Girl_

 _Cast:_

 _Neji Hyuug_ _a_

 _Tenten_

 _Rock Lee_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hembus angin malam menerpa keempat manusia yang berjalan dengan gontai. Mereka, shinobi yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi berbahaya, tim Might Guy, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, ditambah dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Pakaian kusut, tubuh membungkuk, suara nafas terengah terdengar di setiap telinga masing-masing.

"Sial, misi ini benar-benar brutal." Tenten memberi komentar di tengah nafasnya yang agak tersendat.

"Aku benci harus mengatakan ini, tapi setidaknya aku butuh istirahat walau sebentar." timpal Neji yang ada di samping gadisnya, dia masih saja berlagak sedikit lebih kuat dari semua sebelum salah satu partnernya mulai gila latihan.

"Teman-teman, ini bukan saatnya bermain-main. Meski misi yang tadi itu memang cukup mengancam nyawa, kita tidak boleh lupa untuk latihan!" seru Sang Monster Hijau dari Desa Daun. Suhu tubuhnya memang tidak bisa diatur, sampai teman-temannya kewalahan menangani itu. Dia pun tampak mulai menjauhi ketiga kawannya dengan _ngacir_ dalam posisi _hand stand._

Kedua kolega yang tertinggal hanya _sweatdropped,_ kemudian pria berambut panjang yang tetap tenang cukup dengan memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Alis-Tebal benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan suhu tubuhnya, ya?" ujar cowok berambut jabrik putra hokage keempat itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau seperti tak mengerti dirinya saja, Naruto." Tenten merespons.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa, hari ini kan ada festival musim panas? Untung aku belum terlambat! Aku harus bergegas ke sana, aku pamit dulu, ya!"

"Naruto, mungkin ada baiknya kalau kau mandi terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak mau berpenampilan seperti itu, kan?" Tenten menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Naruto yang kumal.

"Bisa bahaya kalau sampai Sakura menemukanku terlambat. Aku tidak ada waktu, Tenten. Jaa!" Naruto mengambil "jalur udara" dengan melompati setiap atap rumah dan kini tinggal dua sejoli menatapinya pergi, membiarkan suasana sunyi melahap mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang, Tenten." Neji menoleh ke arah Tenten, memecah suasana dengan mengajaknya kembali ke rumah. Namun, salah satu orang yang ia sayangi itu tidak sependapat dengannya.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita ikut Naruto ke Festival Musim Panas? Bukannya saat misi kemarin kau memintanya?" Tenten masih memandang langit malam, belum ada keinginan untuk menatap mata amethyst kekasihnya.

"Oh Tuhan, Tenten, aku lelah. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita relaks di onsen saja?" tawarnya sedikit mengomel akhirnya membuat Tenten menoleh ke arahnya dengan seringainya.

"Onsen? Kau ingin aku sendirian di sana? Orang-orang pasti pergi ke festival dan onsen pasti sepi! Aku tidak mau sendirian di sana." Tenten menggertak sembari sesekali menapakkan salah satu kakinya. Tangannya pun tak kalah mengepal.

"Siapa bilang kau akan sendirian? Kita bisa ke pemandian campuran, kan?" kalimat lirih Neji mengundang kesunyian kembali menelan mereka. Terdengar mesum memang, tetapi yang mengherankan, wajahnya tetap _stoic_ seperti biasa. Untuk sementara waktu, Tenten berusaha mengendalikan wajahnya agar tidak memerah meski semburat semu itu terlihat di pipinya.

"Ayolah, kita bisa ke sana besok ini. Aku janji aku akan menemanimu ke pemandian campuran. Kau tahu kan aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku? Aku ingin lihat kembang api!"

"Tidak bisa, aku juga tidak mau ke sana dalam keadaan berantakan." putusnya final dengan melipat tangannya. Tenten mendesah pelan, hampir putus asa dalam perdebatan kecil di tengah jalan. "Kau ingin Naruto menggoda Hinata-"

"Ya ya ya, ayo kita berangkat." sebelum Tenten menyelesaikan perkataannya, Neji sudah melangkah ke depan duluan. Sontak Tenten merasa bungah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia tahu senjata ini ampuh untuk membujuknya. Dari belakang, gadis bercepol dua itu menggumam " _Yes! Yes!_ " atas keberhasilannya.

xxx

Orang-orang mondar-mandir mengenakan yukata mulai terlihat di mata keduanya. Mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki gerbang festival. Masing-masing memiliki kepentingan, yang mana si gadis sibuk mencari-cari jajanan, sedangkan si lelaki menyibukkan diri mencari sepupunya yang barangkali "dalam bahaya" karena digoda oleh Naruto.

"Ah! Kuingin itu!" ucap Tenten riang sambil berjalan cepat menuju stan yang menyediakan jajanan dan ia memilih takoyaki dan berpindah cepat ke stan lolipop. Lagi, Neji harus memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Tenten dan ia merasa wajib untuk mengikutinya.

"Sejak kapan kau ngidam lollipop seperti ini?" Neji menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah lollipop yang dikantungi Tenten.

"Aaah, akhir-akhir ini aku memang _ngidam_ lollipop. Aku hanya merindukan hal yang manis. Hehe." Tenten membalas sebelum melahap takoyakinya dan meringis. Sedikit miris saat Tenten mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan hal yang manis, bukankah wajahnya yang rupawan itu tak cukup manis di mata Tenten dan ia melihatnya setiap hari? Dan tak disadari juga ternyata Neji sendiri pun besar kepala. Dia kembali berjalan-jalan mengikuti gadis yang megunyah makanan berisi gurita, menghabiskannya sembari menunggu kembang api.

xxx

Di satu spot yang tinggi dan strategis mereka menaruh pantat masing-masing. Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari _venue_ festival itulah mereka bisa berduaan saja sembari menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu kembang api dengan mengobrol.

"Kau temukan Hinata?" Tenten bertanya tetapi tidak menatap Neji secara langsung lantaran sibuk mengupas plastik yang membungkus lollipopnya.

"Tidak." Neji singkat. Dia juga tidak merepotkan diri untuk menolehkan wajahnya kepada Tenten karena pemandangan yang luas berada di depan matanya dan ia bisa melihat manusia tampak kecil bila ia melihat ke bawah.

"Naruto?" Tenten mulai menjilat lollipopnya yang berbentuk bola kecil yang muat di mulutnya.

"Tidak"

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama Naru-ah! Lihat! Kembang apinya sudah mulai!" seru Tenten riang menyambut kembang api dengan bertepuk tangan heboh. Melainkan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menyaksikan bunga api yang megah layaknya tahun baru, Neji justru sedari tadi tampak memandangi Tenten semenjak gadis yang pandai memainkan senjata itu menyebut bahwa sepupunya yang cantik pergi bersama bocah berisik yang terobsesi menjadi hokage.

Dan itu membuatnya keterusan menatapi Tenten mengulum permennya selagi perempuan beriris almond tersebut sibuk menonton kembang api.

'Oh Tuhan, mengapa pemandangan ini begitu menggoda?' batinnya tersiksa seakan menyuruhnya untuk menahan nafsu untuk tidak menyerang walau waktu dan tempat sebenarnya memungkinkan. Bahkan tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Ludahnya sendiri pun susah untuk ditelan dan ia mengerutkan bibirnya. Perutnya terasa seperti didatangi kupu-kupu. Deru nafasnya mulai terasa memberat. Memandang lidah Tenten menjilat kembang gula berbentuk bulat itu begitu erotis di matanya. Erotis? Atau pikirannya saja yang sudah terlalu tercemar? Dia yakin Tenten tidak ada niatan untuk membuatnya terangsang.

Tenten saat ini menyebabkan Neji berpikiran bahwa Tenten tampak seperti seorang _candy girl_ tanpa kostum dan riasan yang sedang merayunya secara mental dan membuatnya semakin menginginkannya. Ah, seharusnya Neji tidak bersikukuh mencari dan overprotektif terhadap Hinata. Benar saja, bila mereka pergi ke onsen, ada kemungkinan dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang nakal ini. Sekalipum di pemandian campuran, dia tetap saja akan tenggelam pada kehangatan air pemandian itu.

"Aaah, indahnya. Ya, ka- oi, apa yang kau-mpph." Kalimat Tenten harus terputus karena bibir yang telah enggan menahan itu menginvasi bibirnya dengan mulut terbuka. Neji semakin tidak bisa mencegah dirinya apalagi saat Tenten melepas lollipop terdapat air liur yang mengoneksikan antara lollipop dengan bibirnya yang basah. Dengan cepat ia langsung memasukkan lidah ke mulut gadisnya dan menjelajahi rongga itu hingga membuat Tenten agak melenguh di sela cumbuan panas. Alhasil, Neji menjadi terbawa suasana. Masih menyesap rasa lollipop itu dengan lidahnya dengan tak terkendali, kini salah satu tangannya ikut meremas buah dada yang tentu masih terhalang busana. Tenten pun dengan sigap menarik wajahnya.

"Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan!" dia memprotes.

"Ayo kita lakukan di sini."

"Oh tidak terima kasih, Neji. Dan apa yang membuatmu terangsang begini?" Iseng, Tenten menempelkan punggung tangannya ke pipi Neji, barangkali panas.

"Yang benar saja, Tenten, kita bahkan pernah berhubungan saat di hutan saat menjalankan misi sampai suara desahanmu terdengar hingga penjuru hutan. Kau masih bertanya mengapa? Lollipopmu membuatku menginginkanmu. Kau tampak menggoda saat mengulum permenmu dengan nakalnya." Neji menangkup dagu Tenten agar cewek itu selalu menatap tepat pada matanya.

"Eh?!" Mau tidak mau, Tenten harus malu dibuatnya. Pipinya kini dihiasi oleh semburat merah. Dia ingin mengatakan dia tak punya niatan sama sekali untuk mengundangnya. Tapi sayang, Neji telah menghentikannya dengan menidurkan Tenten di atas lantai dan mengunci kedua tangan di samping kepala.

"Whoa, tunggu dulu. Bukannya aku sudah janji untuk menemanimu ke onsen? Kita lakukan saja besok. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Tidak bisa, Tenten."

"Aaaa Neji! YAMETTE KUDASAAAAI!"

Ya, kini Tenten harus "menyesali" perbuatannya karena memaksa Neji menemaninya ke festival musim panas lantaran membuat dirinya tak sengaja menjadi seorang _candy girl_ yang menggoda prianya.

END

Hahahahaha. Iseng banget bikin ini. Hiburan habis UAS, _I need to spill my crazy fantasies out_. _Thanks for reading and drop your thoughts on review tab!_


End file.
